


How To Say Goodbye

by nalaa



Series: Those Two Strangers Who Met [10]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalaa/pseuds/nalaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Academy is over. Kathryn and Will receive their assignments and decide what they'll do with their future. (August, 2357).</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> A PG version is available on FF.net (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8221315/10/Those-Two-Strangers-Who-Met)

 

 

  


 

 

The Night Owl was nearly empty. Kathryn sat on one corner, reading a book while sipping her big mug of coffee. She was waiting for Will but he was almost twenty minutes late. She didn't really mind, her book was interesting enough to maintain her entertained and occupied.

 

Will arrived a few minutes later, almost running. He walked quickly to Kathryn's table and gave her a peck on the lips before sitting in front of her.

 

"Sorry I'm late, Kitty-Kat. Grandma called just when I was about to leave."

"Don't worry, I had entertainment." She said, pointing to the book closed on the table. "How are they?"

"Grandma's great. Grandpa is not feeling very well but told me not to worry."

"i'll call them tomorrow."

"They'll appreciate it."

 

The waiter approached them and they placed their orders. Kathryn finished the rest of her coffee in one big gulp so he could refill it. He returned with their beverages and left them alone.

 

"Cup number ..." Will began.

"Three." Kathryn answered.

"Of the day?"

"Of the afternoon." She said, grinning.

"Junkie." He laughed.

"I know." Kathryn said before joining him.

 

They spent a few seconds in silence before Kathryn asked the question she was dying to ask.

 

"You got your assignment?"

"Yes. And you?" Will asked.

"Me too."

"You first."

 

Kathryn took a deep breath and sat straight on her chair.

 

"Junior science officer on the Al-Batani, under Admiral Paris."

"Junior aide of Admiral Nechayev until she receives her new ship. Then, junior helmsman."

"Are you okay with that? You wanted to be transferred directly to a starship." Kathryn asked, concerned.

"It'll be great to work with Alynna, I'm looking forward to it. And it's for a short time; her ship should be ready in a few months." Will said, reassuring her. "You must be pretty excited with your assignment."

"Of course! It's what I wanted."

"Privileges of being the first of our promotion." He said, smiling.

"Provably."

"When do you leave?"

"In two weeks, I hope. The Al-Batani is at McKinley getting a refit. She'll be ready by the end of the month."

"I'll miss you."

"Me too, but you'll be busy keeping up with Aunt Alynna while I study nerdy stuff."

"Ensign Janeway. It has a nice ring to it."

"Yours too, Ensign Riker." She grinned.

 

### 

 

Since they finished their time at the Academy, Kathryn and Will tried to spend as much time as possible together. They knew that their time was limited so they wanted to enjoy what was left of it. Will helped Kathryn pack her things when he wasn’t at work; Admiral Nechayev had requested him to begin working with her as soon as possible while Kathryn only had a few meetings before her departure.

 

Alynna, knowing it was their last day together, gave Will the day off to spend it with Kathryn. They used the morning to wander around San Francisco with nothing in particular to do, only enjoy their closeness. They transported to Indiana to have lunch, since the house was empty and they wanted, and needed, to be alone. Between playfulness and laughs they prepared something easy for lunch and accompanied it with an small bottle of white wine.

 

While Will cleared the table and washed the dishes, Kathryn replicated a big slice of chocolate-coffee cake to share and brewed a pot of coffee to go with it. They sat down on the couch and fed each other, enjoying the feeling that nothing else existed besides them even though they both knew they had to talk about their future.

 

When they finished their cake, Will left the plate and the forks onto the coffee table while Kathryn grabbed her mug and relocated herself with her legs bent on the couch, resting her body next to Will’s, using him as a cushion. After a few minutes in silence, Will broke it when he began to speak.

 

“We have to talk.”

“I know.” She said, sighing deeply.

 

But neither of them had the guts to begin until they both tried at the same time.

 

“I…” They said all at once.

 

They laughed lightly.

 

“You first.” Will said, encouraging her.

“We don’t know when we’ll be able to see each other again. It could be years! We could try to schedule our shore leave at the same time but you know it’ll be nearly impossible. We’re mere ensigns.”

“We could make it work.”

“Maybe. But what if, out there, one of us finds someone new? On an starship, far from home, feelings grow stronger.”

“We could fall in love with someone else.” Will said, understanding what she was trying to point out. “Or we could fall deeper for each other.” He continued.

“We could. What do we do?”

“I’m not sure, Kitty-Kat.”

“Neither am I.”

 

In silence, they thought about their options. After a few minutes, Will spoke again.

 

“We could make a pact.”

“A pact?” Kathryn asked, curious.

“We agree to split up.” Kathryn tried to intervene bit Will silenced her putting two fingers on her lips. “Let me finish. We split up. If we don’t meet each other before, we agree to meet somewhere in what … five years? Then, if we aren’t with someone, we try this again, counting that we still love each other.”

“How the hell did you come up with that?” Kathryn asked, surprised at his idea.

“I saw it in a movie.” He laughed. “What do you think?”

“A bit crazy but I like it.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am.”

“The Night Owl. August 20th, 2362.” Will proposed.

“Perfect. Will we still be friends, right?” She shyly asked.

“Of course! I can’t give you up entirely, Kitty-Kat. We’ll always have subspace calls and messages. We’ll be in contact.”

“I hope so. I can’t give you up, either, Big Guy.”

“I’m glad.”

 

Kathryn left her mug on the table and sat on Will’s lap, facing him. She kissed his lips, softly, before getting up and taking his hand. She tugged him, urging Will to get up too and follow her. They walked up the stairs and closed the door behind the, when they entered Kathryn’s bedroom.

 

### 

 

The room was dark. Soft music, combined with the scent and the light of the candles that Kathryn was lighting offered, created a romantic atmosphere that enveloped both of them.

 

Kathryn left the lighter on her desk and stood there for a few seconds, contemplative. Will, taking advantage of Kathryn's absent-minded state, began to kiss her neck. Quickly, Kathryn's mind returned to Earth and turned her head to passionately kiss him. Without pause, they began to remove their clothes. Just before Will could unhook her bra, Kathryn stopped him.

 

"Do we have time?" Will asked.

"A bit late to ask, don't you think?" Kathryn said between kisses. "Lock the door." She said while trying to catch her breath.

 

Will quickly complied and returned to the bed. He eased himself on top of her to continue with his work of worshiping her body. Kathryn removed her bra and threw it across the room. Will laughed softly before he centered his attention on her breasts. Soft moans filled the room; he knew where to kiss or caress to drive her crazy. While he kissed his way down, Kathryn ran her fingers through his hair. He arrived at the hem of her panties, stopped and got up. She raised her head from the pillow to look at him, surprise written all over her face.

 

"Why did you stop?"

 

Will didn't answer. He grabbed her legs and moved her to the edge on the bed before kneeling on the floor. Slowly, he removed her panties and separated her legs. He positioned himself between them and used his fingers to caress her inner thighs. Kathryn's frustration grew but Will didn't want to rush things.

 

"Shh. Don't be impatient, Kitty-Kat. We have time and I want to use it."

 

His fingers approached her center but stopped just before they touched it. He stroked her labia, lightly. Slowly, his thumb worked its way to her clit and remained there, unmoving. After a few seconds it began to move, drawing small circles and extracting whimpers from Kathryn's throat. Will enjoyed watching the growing need in his girlfriend and how she reacted to it. With his other hand, he teased her opening before introducing two fingers in a quick motion. Kathryn raised her hips encouraging him to move. He remained still but began to slowly move his fingers in and out a few moments later. His sweet torture continued until he decided to enjoy it even more. Without stopping, he approached her clit with his tongue. At first, he only used it to make small touches that sent electric jolts to Kathryn's brain, but he quickly accelerated his motions and began to lick passionately. Her moans grew louder as she approached her desired release so Will didn't pause until she achieved it.

 

Kathryn laid limply on the bed, catching her breath after Will's marvelous manipulation of her body and senses. He got up and, slowly, made his way up until he laid next to her. Gently, he took her head between his hands and kissed her lips, letting her taste herself on him.

 

They continued kissing for a few minutes before Kathryn stopped him, again. She made him lay on his back while she, slowly, descended down his body, kissing her way down, licking and nipping his soft skin. When Kathryn reached his boxers, she caressed him over the cloth before removing it, first with her teeth and then using her hands. When his shaft was free, she gently took it between her hands and kissed its head. She stuck out her tongue and used it to lick him from the base to the top. Before she could continue her fabulous torture, he grabbed her chin and made her halt.

 

They kissed again and Will used the chance to roll them over so he ended on top of Kathryn. He parted her legs with his own and entered her in one firm move. They remained motionless for a few seconds until Kathryn moved her hips, encouraging him to go on. Will began moving with an slow sweet pace, trying to drive her crazy. While he was at it, he lowered his head to catch one of her nipples between his lips. He sucked gently, triggering Kathryn’s moans to grow louder. Then, Will turned his attention to the other nipple, this time using his teeth.

 

Kathryn interrupted him when she lifted her legs. Will helped her put them on his shoulders, increasing the depth of his thrusts.

 

Both their moans filled the room, getting louder every second that passed.

 

Kathryn tried to grab his head but couldn’t in that position. She lowered her legs and hooked them behind his back before grabbing his head between her hands and forcing her lips onto his.

 

Sensing that they were near their goal, Will increased his rhythm while he used his thumb to stroke Kathryn’s clit. She groaned and lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. Their pace augmented, their movements growing more frenetic and desperate. After a few strokes with his thumb, Will sent Kathryn over the edge with a loud cry, following her seconds later. Their orgasm ripped through them, leaving them exhausted. Will laid down next to her and embraced her from behind, spooning his body as close as he could. Then, he noticed that Kathryn’s body was shaking lightly. Quickly, he began to caress her hair and whisper lovely words. She turned round and kissed him fiercely before resting her head on his chest.

 

“I love you.” Kathryn softly said.

“I love you, too.”

 

### 

 

They spent half an hour in bed, alternating between kisses and hushed words, before they decided to get up. They showered in different bathrooms and dressed up. Will sat on the couch, waiting for Kathryn to finish so they could say goodbye.

 

He lifted his sight from the floor when he heard Kathryn’ shy steps descending the stair. Will got up and went to meet her. They looked at each other, pain written all over their faces. Without saying a word, they joined their hands and walked slowly to the front door. Will opened it and they stepped outside. They stood face to face on the porch, looking at each other eyes, forgetting the world around them. Will stroke her check with the back of his hand and Kathryn leant into it, enjoying these last minutes together. A tear fell from their eyes, nearly at the same time. They both smiled lightly before falling into a tight embrace.

 

“I love you, Kitty-Kat.” He whispered.

“I love you, Big Guy.” She whispered back.

“Kath…” Will began.

“No.” Kathryn interrupted. “Don’t say goodbye.”

“Ok. I won’t.”

“I’ll call you in a few days.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

 

Will kissed her for the last time and broke the hug. Looking at her one last time, he turned round and began to walk the front path, away from the house. He was nearly at the end when he heard something that made him stop.

 

“WILL!”

 

Will looked back and saw Kathryn running towards him. He almost fell down when Kathryn threw herself to his waiting arms. Their lips touched again in a passionate long kiss.

 

“I needed a last one.” Kathryn shyly said. “Now, go! Before I change my mind.”

 

Will removed some tears from her face with his thumb, kissed her again and left.


End file.
